


Collecting Miracles

by paynesgrey



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Akito's ready to start over, to collect everything wonderful for each new day.





	Collecting Miracles

She sinks to her knees and hunches over as the tears come, but she does not want them to see her like this. She can’t even say she’s sorry. It feels cheap, coming from her lips, like it’s not enough for everything she’s done. All she can do is let them go – free, they’re all free, and she has no choice but to look forward and find a way to free herself.

Morning comes. She opens her eyes and birds still sing harmoniously even though her soul is aching with disconnect. She’ll just have to get used to it.

A body stirs beside her and she doesn’t think waking up every day next to one person – the person who she’s wanted all along – is going to be that bad.

Akito rises and for awhile she stares at Shigure’s sleeping face, and he’s adamantly against waking up in this early morning just yet. She wants to start the day anew, like if this is the first day of her life and that everything is blank on her slate. She knows this is silly, but when night falls behind them and the family has moved on with their own lives, she thinks maybe there’s some truth in her desires.

She has to think and feel for herself now. She has to live without suffering or hurting others, especially those close to her.

She watches as Shigure mumbles in his sleep, and Akito eyes widen when she realizes it’s the most intimate thing she’s ever noticed. Little things like this are becoming miracles to her.

Her arm shakes as she reaches out her hand and draws back the hair from his eyes. Slowly, he wakes, blinking drowsily and she looks down at him, her face already hot from a rising blush. He smiles, and she feels a little miracle again when her heart flutters and her breath quickens as he notices her – only her, and instantly she catches herself from falling into a precipice of her doubtful mind.

After all she’s done, he’s still here – and in his eyes there’s an unconditional, devotional promise in his love for her. He softly takes her hand and brings his lips to her knuckles and she thinks of miracles again, and she feels like crying.

“Morning,” he says, but at usual words are brambles in her throat and won’t properly come out. She makes a small sound in her mouth and Shigure draws her close, and worries fall to the wayside.

He’s warm like breakfast tea and she lets his scent wrap all around her.

“Come back to bed,” he whispers.

“But…” She’s not used to this. She’s not used to sleeping past noon and letting family matters go on without the quickest and most meticulous attention.

“Come,” he stresses again, but Akito doesn’t move nor does she protest. But she wonders about starting her life anew and longs for small miracles that stamp out the shadows from the past.

He must have caught a thread of her thoughts. “Anything you think you have to do can wait.”

Her brow furrows and he picks up on her impatience. She can’t help it; people just don’t change overnight, though she thinks he understands this.

Shigure pulls her closer, squeezes her tighter, and she feels his heartbeat faintly thrum through his loose clothes. She lets herself listen to it - counting, and feels calm as peace washes over her. She closes her eyes and can already feel his steady breathing as he falls back asleep.

Morning doves sing outside, and as her eyes close too, she hears her name cross over Shigure’s lips. She smiles and joyful tears swim behind her eyes.

Maybe gaining more miracles is easier than Akito thinks.  



End file.
